


The Head Over Heels Project

by luvbbamclub



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, i like rare ships theyre great, markgyeom slightly mentioned, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbbamclub/pseuds/luvbbamclub
Summary: jaebum and bambam’s relatioship described with 5 familiar scents.





	The Head Over Heels Project

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! hehe :D the bbam tag LACKS and i’m here to save it! this is a mini series probably around 5 chapters (hopefully) i’m gonna try to update fast. and this is in lowercase bcs im lazy hehe HUGE thankyou to aj for helping me with this. luv u dude <3 ok!!!! hope you enjoy!!!!

I.

metallic tasting coffee and old library books.  
jaebum.

 

jaebum wants to rest. proper rest. like sleeping on the bed in his parents house. eating his mom’s homemade food and the feeling of a hug from a warm cup of tea. Rest, like going on a vacation to somewhere refreshing - maybe the beach, or going fishing with his dad then eating their own catch. not rest like he’s getting right now. His back stretching over some book on the hard library table with tons of work still waiting to be finished. 

it’s almost midterm season and im jaebum spends more time doing his “edgy music stuff” - (that’s what jinyoung calls it. jinyoung thinks jaebum’s prioritize the wrong stuff. he once asked jaebum why he didn’t register for some music related major instead of this management shit. jaebum couldn’t. his dad thinks music will lead to jaebum being unemployed) - rather than his actual college work. now he’s taking a nap. just a nice short nap. 

until he’s woken up by the disgusting smell of the vending machine coffee. he knows that smell anywhere. mark, his best friend since forever, drinks that a lot. jaebum doesn’t know how he can drink that willingly. it tastes like if you put a coin from the ground into water, that’s what he thinks.

he doesn’t remember bringing the black water drink to the library and there’s no way any of his friends would give him this. no one on campus would enjoy that devil drink, except for mark tuan.

he also doesn’t remember another person sitting across him. his eyes are focused, clicking on the trackpad of his laptop. he looks younger than jaebum. maybe because of his baby face. his hair is light brown, unstyled and resting a bit above his eyebrows. big round glasses with a gold frame sits on his nose. 

the boy must’ve felt jaebum’s burning stare. and so their eyes locked. 

“oh,” the boy spoke. “that coffee is for you. you seem sleepy and still have a lot of stuff to do so i got two cups.” he points to his own cup while jaebum sat there in wonder. he was confused as to why a stranger would give him coffee and why there even was another person in this world other than mark that would truly think this coffee is worth it. 

“th-thanks.” jaebum sits up straight and sips the coffee. he winces at the bitter taste. he was just being nice. it wouldn’t be so polite if he refuses the drink. 

“so,” the boy begins to talk. “how’s things with you and that american guy?” jaebum scrunches his eyebrows together, confused at the question.  
“m-me? with... mark?” jaebum asks, hesitantly. 

“yeah, people say you guys are dating but some have seen him hooking up with that guy, yugyeom from dance major. also my roommate,” he added quickly, when jaebum looks confused as to why he knows all these individuals in jaebum’s life.

people have been talking about him and mark? 

“what? we’re friends.” jaebum states matter-of-factly. “since high school. he was a transfer student.”

“Huh…? okay....” the boy’s eyes still locked on his laptop. “i’m bambam, by the way.” 

that’s a weird name, jaebum thinks. “im jae-“

“i know.” he finally stops typing. “i know who you are. the whole campus knows who you are.”

Jaebum stares at the boy in front of him with furrowed brows.

“actually i’m making an essay about you. maybe you could help me.” 

He then tilts his head at hearing bambam’s words. 

“why are you making an essay about me?” jaebum’s curiosity suddenly came to a halt as the words start to finally sink in. bambam twirls a pen between his fingers. 

“psychology major. a project assignment from our professor,” he points out. “make an essay about someone, anyone on campus and study their personalities blah, blah, blah, boring psychology shit. and.... i chose you.”

jaebum feels a little bit special. he doesn’t have to lie. someone writing an essay about him. that doesn’t always happen in his boring college life. Actually never happens. all he does is go to class, hang out with mark, maybe with jinyoung and youngjae if he’s lucky.

“so, are you gonna help me or not?” jaebum doesn’t know why he says yes. he’s not really good with strangers. but he just does. 

why would you tell someone you just met last week about your whole life? good question. though jaebum wouldn’t answer that. because he’s here, at the campus cafe, talking to a guy who he met once about himself, families, friends, cats and past lovers. wait. 

“past lovers?!” jaebum is startled by the question. bambam — who, the whole time while jaebum was talking, is diligently typed everything on his laptop, asks him about that particular theme. 

“if you don’t wanna talk about it it’s okay. i just wanted to take as much information as i can.”

who’s the idiot who tells a stranger about their struggles in love and why they haven’t dated anyone since that one time a girl kissed them in middle school? jaebum is. 

“pft, middle school,” the younger snickers. 

“hey, what’s wrong with not dating? it’s perfectly normal. i’m just busy with school.” jaebum complains. 

“but you’re so good looking. i’m sure some people have had crushes on you. they’re probably just scared of you.”

(jinyoung wasn’t. it’s kind of becoming an inside joke between them. before being mark’s best buddie, he and jinyoung were inseparable. jinyoung and jaebum were neighbourhood friends. they were really close. they never left the other’s side — well, until jinyoung’s parents decided to move to seoul when he was 14 so they could be with his sister while she’s in college. where there was jinyoung, there was also jaebum. jaebum only found out about his best friend’s little crush on him after they reunited in college. jinyoung swore it wasn’t love or anything and promised jaebum that he already moved on. it’s true, he did. they joke about it now.)

he’s what? jaebum can feel his ear getting warm and red. he tries to hide it with a fake cough but just ends up sounding and looking stupid.

“and you blush easily.” bambam observes, not taking his fingers off the keyboard. “cute.”

what’s with this guy? jaebum is totally flustered. his face is so warm, you can see steam coming out of his head. “why is it so hot in here?” 

they talk for hours. (they stopped because mark was looking for him. jaebum promised to buy him dinner.) jaebum weirdly felt good talking to that kid. even though he was a bit odd and wouldn’t stop making fun of him but he felt like had nice intentions. it has been a while since he can talk to someone like that.

they meet again a few times and more after that. jaebum feels like their close friends now. bambam is less feisty than back when they had just met and jaebum’s more open to the younger. it felt nice. jaebum hadn’t felt this good since forever. maybe that rest that he needed was just a new friend.


End file.
